First Aid
by Spontaneous Combusken
Summary: After a traumatic shopping experience with Yukari, Nyamo tries to wind down... but fails miserably. Shoujo–ai.


Frick this one's old. Like, _really_ old. And bad. Tweaked around to make it suck a little less, but… it's still painfully obvious it's my first fic ever. Enjoy!

* * *

**First Aid**

A shopping trip with Yukari is a unique, life-changing experience. And not in a good way.  
Throughout time, people have been traumatized, maimed and probably killed thanks to the language teacher's antics in the supermarket.

I had the good fortune to survive such an experience, though I'm not sure if the same could be said the poor man Yukari ran over with the shopping cart as she was riding it down isle four.

Somehow I had managed to persuade her to let me drive home, and as a result we were both still alive and well, though very weighed down with shopping bags, most of which contained alcoholic beverages and expensive treats and snacks for Yukari.

To her credit, Yukari had offered to help me unpack, but she was getting in the way more than she was helping, so I shooed her away from the shopping and handed her a glass of sake to shut her up and keep her happy.

Meanwhile, I was bent over, trying to make room in one of the cupboards under the worktop for the massive volume of sweets and treats Yukari had demanded. After trying desperately to find a place large enough to hold the ridiculously large quantity of little balls of chocolate I had unwillingly paid for, I sighed and gave up.

I tried to stand up, but succeeded only in hitting my head against the worktop, the pain making me drop the bag of chocolates I was trying to put away. Eyes watery with pain, I tried again to stand up, but slipped right over on the spherical little chocolates I had just dropped. I ended up sitting on my kitchen floor with a bruised rear, head pounding violently, surrounded by chocolates, Yukari nearly crying with laughter and me being completely confused as to what the hell just happened.

"Ouch…" I moaned, touching the top of my head delicately. That was gonna hurt for a while.

"Here ya go." Yukari said, setting down her wine glass and handing me a pack of frozen peas from one of the shopping bags I was yet to unpack.

"Thanks I said, taking it from her and holding it to my damaged head. We held eye contact for a while, neither of us blinking much, until Yukari came over to me, knelt down beside me and put an arm over my shoulder. "You okay?"

I vaguely felt like passing out – and that had nothing to do with the head injury. "Yeah, I think so."

"Good. I don't know any of that medical stuff they teach you gym teachers. All I can do is make sure you get to the hospital fast – though I'd probably kill you on the way."

I laughed. "So you _do_ know your driving's dangerous."

"Much as I hate to admit it, yeah, it probably is. But there's no rush of adrenaline when you obey the speed limits, pay attention to road signs…"

"…and avoid pedestrians?" I asked.

She shot me one of her trademark grins that somehow managed to increase my heartbeat. "Precisely."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you have any idea how much you've traumatized Chiyo because of your driving?"

"Chiyo? I thought she liked my driving!"

I stared at her. "What on earth gave you that idea?"

"Tomo told me." Yukari said, as if Tomo were the most reliable source of information on the planet.

I sighed, deciding not to inform Yukari of the counselling poor Chiyo would probably need in later life as a direct result of her driving skills. Still, it was really, _really_ nice having Yukari comforting me like this; she wasn't the most affectionate person and I wanted to make it last for as long as possible.

"So you don't know any first-aid at all?" I asked by way of a conversation topic, dimly aware that we were both sitting on the kitchen floor.

"Not a bit." Yukari said proudly.

My eyes narrowed. "I know I've done a course in it, but I'm sure they gave all the teachers a few lessons on it a while ago."

Yukari nodded. "I know. I slept though the entire thing."

"But what if you need it one day?"

"Hey; then I've got you, haven't I? You can do it for me. And don't you dare say otherwise; I know you would."

I shifted the peas a bit; the pain was dulling, but the top of my head was starting to numb from the cold. "That's it. As soon as my head gets better, I'm teaching you some basic first-aid."

"What?" Yukari groaned. "I've spent all day at school; I need a break from education!"

I shook my head, which was a bad move since it reawakened the pain in my head. "Nope. You need it and I'm making sure that you know how to do the basics before school tomorrow."

"But you're… incapacitated!" Yukari said desperately, indicating to my head. "You need rest!"

"Why do you care much all of a sudden?" I said dryly, "On Friday nights you'll make me take you out to eat and you don't mind if I'm dying of the plague so long as I can foot the bill!"

Yukari actually looked a little hurt. "I _do_ care." She said, looking at the kitchen floor.

I was very scared by the sudden mood change in my best friend – she _never_ got upset, and I felt incredibly guilty for making her sad, especially after how nice she'd been to me regarding my head injury. I took my hand that wasn't holding the peas to my head and held her hand that wasn't around my shoulder. "I know you do. I'm sorry."

We held eye contact for a while, my heart racing the whole time. It was very weird to see Yukari acting so seriously and strangely comfortable sitting on my kitchen floor amid spilt chocolates and yet-to-be-put-away shopping, holding her hand with her arm around me. I'd forgotten completely about hitting my head.

Yukari blinked and smiled widely, breaking our eye contact. "So explain to me again why you want to teach me first-aid so badly?"

I was a little surprised at the topic-change, but answered her. "You're a teacher, and you have a responsibility to look after your class. Should something-"

I trailed off at the look on Yukari's face. I was used to her sudden mood swings, but found it impossible to concentrate when she was staring at me with such a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Are you sure," she said, squeezing my hand slightly, a cocky grin on her face, "that you just didn't want to do CPR on me? Mouth-to-mouth and all that?"

There was perhaps a second of puzzlement and then a moment or realization before my eyes widened hugely, I blushed deeply and I stared at her in disbelief. "I-I…"

I think that was all I managed to get out before Yukari pressed her lips to mine. I gasped, taken completely by surprise for a few moments before my brain realized what was happening and I kissed back with full force, letting the peas drop to the floor as I moved my hand to the back of her neck, bringing her closer. My heart pounded and I felt my eyes slide closed in ecstasy. The bag of peas split and the little vegetables rolled all over the floor, joining the chocolates, but I didn't really care because I was kissing and being kissed by Yukari, my best friend in the world who I had been hopelessly in love with since high school. And the feeling was indescribable.

Eventually Yukari pulled away and looked at me, grinning her self-satisfied smile. "So I was right."

Somehow amid the sheer happiness that had flooded my system I managed to look indignant. "Actually, the thought hadn't crossed my mind."

She pulled me into another kiss that had me grateful I was still sitting on the floor; I doubt my legs would have been able to support me had I been standing.

"How about now?" she asked.

I shifted slightly so we were kneeling opposite each other, her forehead against mine, looking directly into her gorgeous brown eyes.

"CPR sounds like a great idea."

-End


End file.
